Gonna Get Back
by Kitsune J
Summary: Sequel to Start All Over? Summer just began and the drama, too. Mitchie, Shane and the gang are going on vacation! Who else is coming? Stalkers? Crazy fangirls? Jake? Are there gonna be adults or will everyone get drunk and party all night? Smitchie Naitl
1. Ashley And Jaiden Are Coming?

**FINALLY! The sequel! Yay! Sorry the first chapter's short though. It'll be better next chapter! Review!**

_Knock, knock_

"Come in!" Mitchie yelled after pausing her iPod. She continued to pack, her back facing the door. "Don't worry Mom. I'm getting ready!" The person wrapped their arms around her and she groaned, obviously annoyed. "Mom!"

"Would your mom do this?" the person asked. He swiftly but gently turned her around and kissed her. When they pulled away, she was blushing while Shane was smirking.

"Shane... I need to get ready. Go away!" she commanded in a teasing voice. Shane stuck his tongue out like a five year old.

"Fine! I can see I'm not wanted..." Shane said in a mock-hurt voice.

"Well it was your idea to get to the airport in a tour bus. Why a tour bus Shane? Why can't we go in cars or trucks like normal people?"

"But me and my brothers aren't normal and we can't go in limos or else that'll attract attention."

Mitchie rolled her eyes but knew he was telling the truth. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you downstairs, popstar."

"Love you too, babe!"

* * *

"Caitlyn! Your boyfriend is here!" Caitlyn's eighteen year old, older brother Danny yelled.

"Shut it Danny!" Caitlyn screamed as she dragged her suitcases down the stairs. Surprisingly for a girl, she only had two suitcases instead of five.

"Here, let me help you with that."

"No it's okay—oh, Nate! Uh, sure you can help, I guess." Now Caitlyn was blushing which made Nate think she was even cuter.

"Yo! Curly couple! Stop making googly-eyes at each other," Danny said as he walked in the foyer. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous you can't get a girlfriend as amazing as my boyfriend," Caitlyn shot back.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just let me talk to Natey-boy here for a second. Chill Cait," Danny said as he dragged Nate to the side, a little forcefully. When Caitlyn was out of hearing distance, Danny dropped his gangsta act. "Listen Nate, you're a cool guy and all but don't hurt my baby sis. She means the world to me, got it? If you hurt her, your pretty boy face won't be so pretty."

Nate nodded seriously. "Don't worry. I really love your sister and I promise to never hurt her," Nate responded seriously, ignoring the pretty boy comment 'cause he wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment.

"Good." Both of them walked back to Caitlyn who was standing at the door already waiting with her parents. "You be good, 'kay Caity?" Danny engulfed her in a tight hug.

Caitlyn couldn't help but giggle at her brother's protectiveness. "Yes mom." Her brother playfully shook his head but laughed as he let go. Caitlyn hugged her parents before saying goodbye and letting her boyfriend wrap his arms around her waist.

"To Mitchie's?" Nate asked her.

"To Mitchie's."

* * *

"And I want to bring this one and this one and this one and—"

"But Kenny! What about your bird Webkinz?" Jason whined as he followed his li'l brother around, putting the chosen toys in a bag.

"No way! You'll just steal them again and sleep with them! Bring Jake!"

"Fine! I'll ask mom." To himself, Jason muttered, "And I only stole them seven times."

"Guys! Hurry up! The tour bus is here!" their mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Kenny yelled back. He quickly ran back to his brother, put the toys in the bag, and tugged on Jason's sleeve. "Come on! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Jason protested as he followed Kenny down the stairs. He handed Kenny the bag of toys before saying, "Go to the bus and put this in your bunk, okay? I'm gonna talk to Mom about my Jake thing, okay?" Kenny nodded and ran outsides to the buses.

* * *

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Mitchie said after hugging them and walking out with Shane.

"Bye Mitchie!" Steve yelled.

"Have fun!" Connie added. Mitchie and Shane waved when they saw her parents doing the same.

Soon another bus pulled up in front of the Gray household and they already knew who was on it. Peggy, Ella, Tess, Lola, Barron, Sander, and Jamie piled out and greeted Shane and Mitchie with regular and "man-hugs". Caitlyn and Nate soon came up, quickly followed by Uncle Brown. Hey, this has to have some adult supervision, right? Kenny came out of the tour bus and joined in the conversations, too.

"Oh shoot. I just remembered. Shane, we need to pick up Ashley and Jaiden," Mitchie said to her boyfriend.

"What? Why?" Shane groaned.

"My parents, your parents, and their parents said it would be best if they came, too. Now come on."

After excusing themselves from their friends, the couple went inside Shane's car and drove off to Ashley's house. When they got there, they saw Jaiden waiting on the front steps and Ashley running around from room to room.

"Where is it?" Ashley said to herself as she ran.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"Ash's looking for her dog tag. The one that has her blue sea glass also attached," Jaiden explained.

"Really? Does she have a medical condition or something?"

"Diabetes," Mitchie and Jaiden stated together. "Type One, to be exact," Jaiden added.

"Found it!" Ashley yelled from... wherever she was. When she came to the group, around her neck was her dog tags and sea glass. "Hey, what's up?"

"We got to go. The buses are already here," Mitchie explained.

"Yay!" Ashley yelled as she ran outside of the house. "Vacation, here we come!"

**So... Vacation was the final choice! But to where? You'll learn later! Review!**


	2. Salad Dressing

**Thanks guys! I'm honestly surprised with all the reviews and hits and alerts and favorites and... did I forget anything? Anyway, it's awesome but a lot of my old readers haven't read this yet... hmm. Tell your friends and stuff! Spread the word that this is the sequel! Oh, and looks we have a little adult supervision on this trip...**

"Damn kids..." Brown mumbled. "Just couldn't wait for me. Impatient teenagers..." He walked into the airport still mumbling to himself as he checked in his bags. When he was done, he started walking around the airport with the much time he had on his hands. He stopped though, when he saw a flyer from the destination he and the whole group were going to. "Hmm... Interesting..."

* * *

"Ashley! Ashley! Rock candy! Rock candy!" Jaiden squealed, pointing to the news stand.

"Awesome! Let's get some!" Ashley cheered, before running there with Jaiden.

"What are those two getting?" Shane asked Mitchie. Mitchie just rolled her eyes before giving a short laugh.

"Knowing those two, they probably found rock candy," Mitchie responded.

"Ooh! Rock candy!" Jason squealed, running over to the two kids.

"Hey, since we got six hours, we're gonna walk in the mall," Ella said as she tugged on Sander's arm, Lola holding onto Barron's, and Tess hugging Jaime's.

"Just remember, we meet at Gate 47, 'kay?" Nate called.

"Got it!" Jaime yelled back before putting his phone back. He took note of what Nate said and put his cell's alarm on.

"So, what do you want to do?" Shane asked, kissing Mitchie's hair.

"Paws off, popstar. I wanna walk around the airport with Ashley and Jaiden," Mitchie declared.

"We're walking around the airport? Sweet, we're so in," Ashley said as she walked up to them, five rock candy sticks in hand and one in her mouth.

"What's so great about walking around an airport?" Shane asked, clearly unimpressed.

"What? You don't like airports? In like every airport, there's something cool in it. Like the JFK airport in New York. Every year, they have this huge Christmas tree like in Rockefeller. We've only seen it once and it was mad cool," Jaiden commented.

"Now that he mentions it, remember when we went to Seattle? In the airport, there was a 1/100th scale model of that needle building entirely made of legos," Nate added.

"Oh! And don't forget Big Bird!" Jason added. Nate gave him a confused look.

"Dude, that was at Sesame Place. Two years ago," Nate explained.

"And he was only sixteen then," Shane whispered to Ashley and Jaiden, making them giggle.

* * *

"I better tell them later. Or I could just sign them up now and trick them? Yeah, I'll do that," Brown said to himself but stopped when he saw two kids, possibly brother and sister, staring at him weirdly. _'Note to self,'_ he thought. _'Got to stop thinking out loud.'_

With that said, or actually thought, he walked away from the kids putting the flyer he found in his guitar case. Hey, it was under the weight and size limit. It was like a toy guitar but real in the same size. _'Where are those kids? When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna—'_

Brown was pulled out of his thoughts when he accidentally bumped into a girl, making her fall in the process.

"Hey! Wait up—Oof!" a slightly younger boy called as he tripped over his own shoelaces and onto the girl's stomach.

"Jaiden? What the fuck? Get off me!" the girl said pushing Jaiden off.

"My apologies, mates. My, you look familiar. Have we met?" Brown asked the kids.

"Are you British?" Jaiden asked.

"He's Australian. He said '_mates_' didn't he?" the girl asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't do a research paper on Australia, Ash."

"Dude... I never did one. You're the one that did that paper. I only recognize the accent from **House**."

"Oh, you're talking 'bout Chase right?"

"Mm-hm." Ashley nodded.

Brown scratched the back of his head as he spoke, "Ashley... Jaiden... Dang, I know those—"

"You can curse around us. We don't really care," Jaiden pointed out.

"O-kay... Anyway, I think I heard your names from by nephews or something like your names..."

"What are your nephews' names?" Ashley asked.

"Ah, you've probably heard of them before. Shane, Nate—"

"Jason," Jaiden cut him off.

"And K.G?" Ashley finished.

"Okay, are you two always going to cut me off? And yeah, that's their names," Brown said.

"Mitchie's told us about you," Ashley said. "You're their really cool uncle, Brown Cessario or something. I know your last name was like a salad dressing."

"Or was it steak sauce?" Jaiden countered.

"No it was probably laundry detergent."

"Um, mates? My last name is the same as the ranch salad dressing, **Cessario's**," Brown explained.

"I'm a girl, Brown," Ashley corrected, pulling off her skater hat and black hoodie. "By the way, we're Mitchie's cousins."

"Ah, now I remember. You're those '_evil_' cousins Shane was talking about that made him sing one of his secret songs for Mitchie publicly. You two don't seem that evil."

"Maybe not now," Jaiden started.

"But once you get to know us, you'll really wish you never met us," Ashley finished as she fixed herself, putting back on he hat and hood. "So why are you here? We're going on vacation with all of the Grey brothers, their girlfriends, Ella, Tess, Jaime, Sander, Barron, and Lola. You?"

"Don't tell them yet but," Brown whispered to the two kids, "All of your parents wanted adult supervision so I came along. But don't tell them 'kay?" Ashley and Jaiden nodded. "Well, I'll see you two when we get there. Bye!"

The two kids waved back as he walked away.

* * *

"Where are we?" Shane asked.

"Are we there yet?" Jason asked.

"No, and no," Nate answered.

"Are we there yet now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now—"

"JASON WE ARE NOT THERE YET! IN FACT, WE'RE NOT EVEN ON THE PLANE SO SHUT UP!"

Jason hung his head in shame while Caitlyn smacked the back of Nate's head, trying to calm him down. "Are you crazy?" Caitlyn asked in a normal tone. "You hurt Jas' feelings!"

"Well he hurt my ears so I guess we're all in pain!"

Caitlyn smacked him again. "Apologize, Nate." Caitlyn took a quick glance at him. "Look, he's crying. It's all your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You yelled at him, stupid," Shane pointed out.

"Shut up, man." Nate sighed. "Fine. Uh, Jas?" Jason looked up for a second before looking away. "Look man, I'm sorry. It's just that you got on my nerves a little and I just snapped. Sorry dude. Um, am I forgiven?"

Jason sniffled. "Yeah, but don't yell please." Suddenly Jason broke into a grin. "Inside voices please!"

Nate couldn't help but grin himself. In a joking tone he said, "You little bas—" Nate stopped when he saw two nuns passing by. "—I mean, bad person. Yeah, bad person..."

When the nuns walked away, everyone else bursted out laughing. They were laughing so hard they had to sit down. Once they were all calm though, Shane shot up, and then down, again.

"Oh fuck! Where the hell are we?" Shane groaned as he plopped himself back into a seat. Mitchie was on his right, Nate and Caitlyn sitting across from them. Jason and Kenny were in their own little world staring at the planes through the window next to the others.

Caitlyn's head rose and she looked around for something. "Uh, guys? Where's Ashley and Jaiden?"

Mitchie shot up from her seat. "Oh my God!" she shrieked. "I lost Ash and Jaid!"

**Wow... tsk, tsk Mitchie. Review guys!**


	3. Crazy Fan Stalker

**Thx for reviewing guys! Here's another twist...**

_"Oh fuck! Where the hell are we?" Shane groaned as he plopped himself into a seat. Mitchie sat on his right, Nate and Caitlyn sitting across from them. Jason and Kenny were in their own little world staring at the planes through the window next to the others._

_Caitlyn's head rose and she looked around for something. "Uh, guys? Where's Ashley and Jaiden?"_

_Mitchie shot up from her seat. "Oh my God!" she shrieked. "I lost Ash and Jaid!"_

* * *

"Ashley and Jaiden?" Jason asked, not looking away from the planes. He held up a piece of paper. "They told me to give this to you, Mitch."

Mitchie grabbed the paper and unfolded it to read out loud,

_"Mitchie, Shane, Kenny, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason (did we forget anyone else?)_

_Anyway, we went ahead to the gate but we're also getting snacks and stuff. We'll see you later. And don't get lost, which you shouldn't since you have Mitchie. But if you get lost anyway, call us or read a map (if you can, Shane, ha ha) or wander around til' you get here. Adios peeps!_

_A & J_

_P.S. Kenny- there's a Webkinz store near our flight gate. We're gonna get you a Dolphin Webkinz so get here quick!_

_P.P.S. Jason- we found a bird house that you're missing in your collection so we're getting here quick._

_P.P.P.S. Shane- Kenny and Jason are going to maul you now."_

"Huh?" Shane asked. But he was too late since Jason and Kenny had already tackled him.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Kenny whined as he tugged on Shane's arm. "Let's go meet up with them!"

"But we're lost K.G," Shane reasoned, trying to get up.

"Then get us in-lost!"

"You mean, un-lost?" Caitlyn tried.

"That, too!"

"What?" Shane asked, clueless to the pointless conversation.

"I think Kenny means that we should find our way back," Mitchie explained.

"Oh," Kenny, Shane, and Caitlyn chorused together.

* * *

"You think they're lost?" Ashley asked Jaiden. Jaiden took out the rock candy from his mouth with a _Pop!_

"Yup," Jaiden responded before sucking his rock candy once again.

"Should we help them?"

"Nope."

"Unless they call us?"

"Yup."

"Wanna get an ice tea?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Oh my God! I love their music!" Peggy squealed as she found the CD she was looking for. Tess walked over to her.

"Who?" Tess asked. She read the cover. "Oh my God! That's _**Paramore**_'s new CD! **Riot**! Oh, I love their song Misery Business!"

"Me, too! And you know the lead singer's hair? Hayley's? It's like fire! It's so cool!"

"Yeah, they're pretty good but I like _**Fall Out Boy**_ better," Jaime said, joining into the conversation. "Their song _Thanks For the Memories_ is awesome."

"I think _**Chris Brown**_ is better. He's really hot," Lola commented.

"Nah, Lo. _**Ne-Yo**_ is better," Barron argued, putting his arm around her.

"_**Paramore**_'s the best!" Peggy and Tess cheered together.

"You do realize this conversation is pointless, right?" Ashley pointed out, coming from no where.

"Ash's right. You're all talk about different genres of music. _**Fall Out Boy**_ is emo rock, _**Paramore**_ is alternative rock, and, I think _**Ne-Yo**_ and _**Chris Brown**_ are the same but they might be different," Jaiden explained.

"Wow, they're right," Jaime realized.

"It makes no sense how two kids can be smarter than a couple of teenagers."

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to the gate. Catch ya later!" Ashley said before walking away with Jaiden.

"Okay... That was awkward," Tess said.

"Definitely," Peggy agreed with everyone else nodding.

* * *

"Whoa, check out these sunglasses!" Ella said before dragging Sander with her to the rack. Sander put on some simple black-rimmed sunglasses and did a few poses.

"You lookin' at me? Are _you_ lookin' at me?" Sander flirted making Ella giggle. She took a few pictures before putting on some white-rimmed sunglasses and taking some pictures of herself.

"We should totally get these!" Ella stated.

"Yeah, these are pretty tight," Sander commented as he payed the cashier. When they were out of the store, Ella quickly put her's on even though they were indoors. "Damn, my girl looks fly!"

Ella giggled before giving Sander a quick peck. They started walking towards the gate before accidentally bumping into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I—" Ella tried to apologize.

"Save it bitch!" the girl snapped, cutting Ella off as she brushed off the invisible dirt off her sundress.

"Hey!" Sander barked. "No one talks to my girl like that!" Sander was about to say more before he saw the face behind the girl's large sunglasses. "Oh damn! I know who you are!"

* * *

"Are we near the gate now?" Kenny groaned, leaning on Shane's side. Shane chuckled and ruffled his soft curls.

"Anyone see a directory?" Shane asked.

"Already got one," Nate said, motioning towards it. They all read it trying to figure out where they were.

"_That's what you get  
__When you let your heart win, whoa  
__That's what you get  
__When you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense away  
__With the sound of its beating  
__That's what you get  
__When you let your heart win, whoa._"

A familiar ring tone rang through the group's ears, making them all turn towards the nearby music store. They saw the back of a blonde and her friend, both of them giggling.

"Oh my God, I can't believe your ring tone's a _**Paramore**_ song," the black-haired one said. The blonde giggled.

"I'm a total die-hard fan," the blonde responded before turning away to answer her phone. "Hello?" The group saw the blonde's face and easily recognized and figured out the rest.

"Peggy!" Caitlyn called as they walked up to them.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up? I thought we were gonna meet up at the gate in like an hour," Peggy said.

"We got lost so we're just gonna wait at the gate now. Besides, there are other stores near the gates we could go to," Mitchie said, grinning widely.

"Awesome! Let's go!"

"Hey guys," Barron, Lola, and Jaime greeted but not at the same time.

"Guys, you will not believe who else is on our flight," Tess said quickly.

* * *

"Hey, is this seat taken?" a blonde girl politely asked Ashley and Jaiden. They just shrugged and the girl just sat in the seat next to them. "Hi, I'm—"

"We know who you are," Ashley and Jaiden said together.

"Okay... and you two are?"

"My parents told me not to talk to strangers, Blondie, so don't talk to us," Ashley snapped.

"Excuse me?" the blonde asked, her temper slightly rising.

"Besides, it's bad enough your basically stalking us by taking a '_vacation_'," Jaiden air-quoted.

"Excuse me?" the blonde shrieked. The shriek was loud enough for the others to hear as they entered the gate's seating area.

_'Oh great,'_ they all thought. _'Kelly's all ready here.'_

**Weren't expecting that, were you? Oh and the whole music fight thing was pretty pointless... I ran out of ideas... Oh well. Review!**


	4. What's This?

**Um... don't know what to say. I have writer's block so IDEAS! I NEED IDEAS! Enjoy this pointless chapter! (sorta)**

"Dude, this totally sucks," Ashley muttered to Jaiden. He simply nodded and continued sucking on his blue rock candy. "Jaid, you're gonna get like, a million cavities."

"So?" Jaiden shot back. "You have diabetes and you bought like, a hundred rock candies!"

"You bought a thousand!"

"Stop with the math!" Jason cried. He sighed and leaned his head on Peggy. "My brain hurts." Peggy simply laughed while Jason's brothers just rolled their eyes.

"Where is the she-devil anyway?" Ashley asked, slightly closing her eyes.

"Next section," Nate answered.

"I can't believe she came!" Shane groaned. "Could she get anymore fucking obsessed?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault she came. I hate her," Tess said, looking away from her nails. She and Ella were trying on some new nail polish they got before their trip.

"Is she going to be following us everywhere?" Ashley asked, frowning.

"Probably."

Then Shane's face suddenly lit up. "Hey, maybe this trip won't be so bad," he commented, smirking evilly now.

"What are you getting at?" Jaiden asked.

"You guys are like expert prank pullers! You could totally prank her when she stalks us!" Shane stated, grinning like an idiot.

"I enjoy this assignment," Ashley said, amusement obvious on her face.

"I got an idea already, oh. And Mitchie, bring Ashley's camera," Jaiden said, slightly motioning towards the curtains. He put his finger to his lips before checking to see if Kelly was asleep, which she apparently was. "Okay, Mitchie. You're gonna record what me and Ashley are gonna do," Jaiden commanded as he pulled out two washable markers.

"Why don't you guys use Sharpies?" Nate asked.

"It would be funnier if she thought this was permanent when it really isn't," Ashley explained.

"Okay Mitchie, and start recording... Now!" Jaiden said, grinning into the camera. "Hey," he whispered into it. "I'm Jaiden and this is my cousin, Ashley." She waved into the camera. "So, here's one thing we agree on: we hate Kelly Tyler. Not Tess, she's awesome but _Kelly_ Tyler. So we are going to write on her face! But the thing she doesn't know is that these markers _aren't_ permanent!"

"Yeah! She'll go like ballistic!" Ashley whispered excitedly. Jaiden nodded and they started drawing.

* * *

_**4 hours later.....**_

_"AAAAAAH!"_

"Whoa!" Ashley and Jaiden yelled as they fell out of their seats. Apparently they weren't the only ones woken up since they could hear the shuffling of feet on the other side of the curtain. Mitchie helped up her cousins.

"You guys okay?" she asked.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "No broken bones, no concussions. We're good," Jaiden concluded.

"What was that?" Ashley asked, but then smirked. "Oh wait, let me guess...."

"Guys! Check this out!" Nate said excitedly, motioning towards the curtains. The four of them, and Caitlyn who was also curious, walked over and had trouble holding in their laughter when they saw the she-devil in all her rage.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?! THEY WILL FUCKING PAY TO FIX MY ONCE BEAUTIFUL FACE! I'M GONNA NEED PLASTIC SURGERY!" Kelly wailed. The group just laughed at her stupidity.

"Are you...Are...Are you get...getting this, Shane? Ha ha!" Ashley asked between laughs. She and Jaiden fell back on the floor, holding their stomachs as they laughed.

"Oh...yeah...." Shane was able to say even though he was also having trouble holding in his laughter. When he decided he got enough footage, he threw the camera back to Mitchie and fell back in his chair laughing.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Kelly roared at them.

"No it isn't," Tess said with a straight face but then burst out laughing, too. "It's hilarious!" she corrected.

"YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER!" Kelly yelled before slamming the bathroom door.

When they got all the laughter out of their systems, Tess sighed but was still smiling when she said, "She doesn't have a lawyer. Who did that to her anyway?"

"We'll give you three guesses," Shane said before taking a glance at the cousins.

"Awesome!" Kenny cheered as he high-fived Jaiden, and then Ashley.

* * *

_**12 more hours later....**_

"Awesome! Where are we?" Jason asked nobody.

"The Philippines!" Jaiden and Ashley said together, again. They groaned again before Jason said, "Oh!"

"Hopeless," Shane muttered making Mitchie giggle and lightly slap his chest. "Aw, that hurt Mitch." He pouted slightly making Mitchie roll her eyes and kiss him.

"Gross," Jaiden said making a sour face.

"Where are we going again?" Nate asked.

"I believe we're going to Ashley's cousin's place," Brown stated, walking up to the kids.

"Yeah Mom we're already—Oh my God! Brown! Oh, gotta go Mom. Bye!" Tess said. She put away her phone and went over to hug Brown.

"Hello Tess. Good to see you, too. Hey Sander! Barron! Lola! Great to see you guys!"

"Hey Uncle Brown. Watcha doin' here?" Shane asked, draping an arm around Mitchie's shoulder.

"Your parents decided that you guys will need more adult supervision," Brown explained.

"But we're all teenagers!" Shane whined.

"Ahem?" Ashley coughed out.

"Hey!" Kenny complained.

"Sorry K.G.," Shane apologized, ruffling his younger brother's hair.

"Yeah, I think we're a little too old for someone to be holding our hand the whole time we're here," Jason agreed making everyone state at him for a moment. This was another rare smart-Jason moment. "Ooh! Look a balloon!" Jason pointed out. Everyone rolled their eyes as he went back to normal.

"Who's cousin?" Nate asked.

"Mine. Sadly, she's a girl _and_ someone's gonna have a problem..." Ashley trailed off.

"Who?" Shane asked.

.....

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! SHANE GRAY IS IN MY HOUSE!"

"Ha ha, guess it's you," Nate laughed pointing at his older brother.

"Thanks Nate," Shane said sarcastically.

"Okay Kristi, you greet Shane but not me? Your most awesomest favorite cousin?" Ashley asked, fake-hurt.

"Ashley!" Kristi squealed, running into her arms. When she let go, she ran back to Shane and started poking him. "Are you real?" She kept on poking his sides, and got close to a very sensitive area. "Hey, what's this?"

"Oh my God," Nate muttered, trying not to let any giggles slip.

"What?" Kristi asked honestly innocently.

"It's... um... uh..." Shane trailed off, his face turning beet red from embarrassment. All his friends were laughing at him including Mitchie who was innocently playing with his dark locks.

"Why don't you go upstairs and play with the toys I got you?" Ashley suggested. Kristi cheered and ran upstairs, leaving the whole group to burst out laughing (at Shane, of course).

"It's not funny!" Shane whined.

"Dude, did you seriously get a boner by watching my little cousin?" Ashley asked.

"Um, ew. No way! Mitchie's torturing me!"

"Okay mate? Some info I just do not need to know," Brown shuddered. "So, room assignments. Now you guys can only stay like this if you behave," Brown stated before muttering to himself, "you hormone crazy teenagers," but Ashley and Jaiden heard him.

"Hey!" Ashley protested. "I am not hormonally crazy!"

"What does _hormonally crazy_ mean?" Kenny asked.

"Ask Nate," Jason said.

"Ask Shane," Nate said.

"Ask Jason," Shane said.

Brown sighed towards his nephews. "I meant no funny business," he said, air-quoting so Kenny wouldn't understand.

"So no pranks?"

"No, I mean... Ugh, just ask us later," Brown declared, rubbing his temple obviously frustrated.

**IDEAS! NEED IDEAS!! Oh, and review please!**


End file.
